1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,454 to Bendar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,905 to Tokuno; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,692 to Torbeck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,843 to Neuhard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 to Sugiura et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,045 to Goodwin et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,130 to Sato; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,205 to Mistyurik ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,138 to Okazawa et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,259 to Goodwin et al; EP 0 685 419 A2; U.K. 1,033,972 dated Jun. 22, 1966, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/431,999, filed May 1, 1995 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al. and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,442.